Nicktoons: Legacy
|publisher = Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment |distributor = Paramount Digital Entertainment |release date = April 2nd, 2019 |genre = Open-world Action-adventure Comedy |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Portugal) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil) |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch)}} is an American action-adventure-comedy video game serving as a reboot to the series. It is developed by and published by Paramount Digital Entertainment through Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on April 2nd, 2019. A Sega Orion port is currently in development with an unknown release with Iron Galaxy handling the port. Synopsis When Anti-Cosmo plans on using dimensional travel to achieve full conquest of the universe, SpongeBob leads a group of heroes to work together and stop him. Characters Main *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an optimistic and happy-go-lucky sponge. *'Timmy Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a boy with fairy godparents who could wish for anything. **'Cosmo and Wanda Cosma' (voiced by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively) - Timmy's fairy godparents. *'Ren Höek and Stimpy J. Cat' (both voiced by Billy West) - a duo consisting of a short-tempered chihuahua and an idiotic cat who, despite their differences, are oddly best friends. *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a boy who has a high IQ. *'Lincoln Loud' (voiced by Tex Hammond) - a boy who is the middle child and the only son of the Loud Family. *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a teenage guy who gained ghost powers after a freak accident. *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a baby who likes to go on adventures. *'XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage robot who fights villains to protect Earth while also living a life as a normal teenager. *'Leonardo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a teenage mutant ninja turtle who is the leader of the group. *'Raphael' (voiced by ) - a teenage mutant ninja turtle who is the toughest of the group. *'Donatello' (voiced by ) - a teenage mutant ninja turtle who is the smartest of the group. *'Michelangelo' (voiced by ) - a teenage mutant ninja turtle who is the comic relief of the group. *'Rocko the Wallaby' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a wallaby who encounters various dilemmas. *'Velocity' (voiced by Dan Green) - a vegetarian Velociraptor who is the slayer of Dark Humans. *'Amanda Payne' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a girly teenager who cares about her schoolife and also heads out for peril as she tries to both solve people's problems and live a normal life. *'Aang' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a kid who is the last airbender. *'Korra' (voiced by Janet Varney) - a woman who is a successor of Aang. *'Mr. Blik' (voiced by Wayne Knight) - a cat who is the self-appointed leader of his group. *'Gordon Quid' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a cat who is full of pride, and therefore, the wisest of Mr. Blik's trio. *'Waffle' (voiced by ) - a cat who is the dumbest of Mr. Blik's trio. *'CatDog' (voiced by Jim Cummings and also by Tom Kenny, respectively) - a duo consisting of a serious cat and a wacky dog who are conjoined together. *'Eliza Thornberry' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a girl who has the ability to speak with animals. *'Flytrap' (voiced by Dave Boat) - a short-tempered venus flytrap who was sent to fight Spinolord. *'Riley Killian' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a goth girl who has the ability to summon creepy creatures through her book. Supporting *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Eugene H. Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Jorgen Von Strangle' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD * Antagonists Main story *'Anti-Cosmo' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD **'Anti-Wanda' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Sheldon Plankton' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD **'Karen Plankton' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD *'Almighty Tallest Red and Purple' (voiced by Wally Wingert and also by , respectively) - TBD **'Zim' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD ***'GIR' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Professor Calamitous' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Skulker' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Queen Vexus' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Kraang' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Brimstone' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Azula' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Spinolord' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'The Cuddly Monster' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD Side missions * Enemies * Gameplay Missions Sequel Quotes * Trivia *Unlike The Last Airbender, Aang is voiced by a woman rather than a child, similar to Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Tommy Pickles. *Amanda Payne is the only character from a failed Nicktoon pilot to be in the game, therefore, making it the first time a failed Nicktoon pilot character has appeared in a video game. **However, for an unknown reason, characters from The Modifyers aren't in it. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas